Sinking Love
by Alexriolover95
Summary: What if Blu couldn't fly when he and Jewel were falling through the skies over Rio? What if Blu and Jewel ended up dying together by drowning in the waters off Rio? Read to find out!
**Hey guys, time for another one shot!**

 **I don't know if someone already did this, but I'm too lazy to check the whole archive, so I'm just going to do it!**

 **If you have a weak heart, please don't read this! And I would have a tissue box next to you just in case!**

* * *

In the morning skies above Rio de Janeiro, where the sun was waking up over the horizon, signaling a brand new day, on board a tiny plane were a few humans along many birds in cages in the cargo hold, bound to be sold to some smugglers. In one cage was a Toco Toucan, a Yellow Canary, and a Red-Crested Cardinal, all of them had depressed faces on as the Toucan spoke.

"Sorry Eva, I'm not going to make it to dinner." The Toucan known as Rafael said sadly.

Suddenly the three birds spotted a hook coming down alongside a cage that was next to them and they stared in curiosity at what was happening. A Blue macaw named Blu was holding onto the top of the cage and was making a contraption to break open the cage by using a fire extinguisher that was next to him to his advantage.

As Blu attracted a hook onto the top cage bars and secured it, he jumped down to the floor of the cage. A female Blue macaw, known as Jewel, in another cage that was next to him, wondering what he was doing as she asked him.

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked, coming to the side of the cage and looking at Blu.

"I'm going to pop this cage like a soda can." Blu shouted with determination and started ramming himself against the side of the cage, hitting the fire extinguisher to make it drop onto the floor.

As the fire extinguisher finally submitted to Blu's action, it dropped to the floor of the plane, the hook that was attracted to the extinguisher made the cage pop open enough to let Blu out.

"Now that's popping!" The Yellow Canary known as Nico shouted happily as Blu walked over to Jewel's cage to free her.

"Hurry, we got to help the others!" Blu said to Jewel, succeeding in picking the lock and freeing her.

Blu and Jewel then processed to quickly free everyone else and as everyone else was busy freeing their neighbors, Blu made his way to the control panel to open the back door. As Blu pulled down the lever to open the door, the humans in the front were alerted to the action and one of them, with a white cockatoo on his shoulder, looked through the window of the door separating the cockpit to the cargo hold to see this turn of events. The human tried to open the door to catch them, but to the cleverness of Blu, he made a stack of cages fall down, blocking the door from opening.

As everyone heard the noise of the door banging against the cages, they were impatient to get out as the back door slowly opened. As soon as the back door was completely open, Blu stepped to the side and like a jump instructor, he shouted for everyone to fly out.

"Go, go, go!" Blu shouted.

"Freedom!" The Red-Crested Cardinal named Pedro shouted, raising a wing in the air.

As soon as Pedro shouted this, everyone flew out of the plane, free at last as the air outside the plane was quickly filled with birds of every kind, yelling happily as they were free at last. However, there were still two Blue macaws left on the plane.

"Come on, we need to get out!" Jewel shouted as she grabbed Blu's wing and dragged him to the edge of the open door, completely forgetting that he couldn't fly.

"Wait, wait!" Blu shouted before Jewel could go any further out and broke his wing away from her's.

Jewel noticed this and turned around to see a Blu that had a sad look in his face.

"Um, it's okay. Hey, it's okay, we'll figure this out together. Right?" Jewel comforted Blu as she put a wing on his shoulder, only to suddenly have a fearful face and screamed as the the white cockatoo known as Nigel came charging in and grabbed Blu with his huge talons around his neck, choking him.

Jewel, who was pushed aside, rushed to Blu's aid and grabbed hold of Nigel onto his back with her talons, trying to make him drop Blu.

"Let go of him!" Jewel shouted as she jumped on Nigel and tried to make him let go of Blu.

However Nigel proved to be too strong for her and he simply just shook her off him with ease and she crashed against the side of the plane very hard. A cage fell down in reaction to Jewel hitting the side and it landed on her wing, breaking it and rendering her flightless. Jewel yelled out in pain as she felt the bones in her wing were broken.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted while under Nigel's grip.

"Oh, my wing." Jewel said sadly as she was trapped by the cage on her.

"Oh pity, now we have two useless, flightless birds." Nigel said evilly as he then laughed madly, Blu trying to get out from Nigel's grip.

Blu then noticed the fire extinguisher from before and with all his strength, he stretched his talons to grab the hook of it and managed to do so, using it, he attracted it to Nigel's leg. Nigel must have felt it, because he went…

"Oh?" Nigel reacted to the feeling in his leg.

Blu only smiled victoriously and processed to say…

"Not cool man, not cool."

And Blu pulled the pin of the extinguisher, and the extinguisher, like a rocket, sent Nigel flying towards and out the front of the plane. As soon as Nigel was out in the skies, the extinguisher fell off, only for Nigel to come face to face with the spinning propeller blades of one the plane's engines.

"Oh no." Nigel said as he saw the propeller heading straight for him.

Nigel only screamed as the blades made contact with him and Blu saw some white feathers fly past. Suddenly the plane started diving down and the cages started to fly out. Blu grabbed hold to stay on, but the cage that trapped Jewel now flew off and Jewel herself was now being dragged out of the plane by it going down and she shouted for Blu.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted as she struggled to stay on.

Blu was almost able to grab hold of her, but he was too late. Jewel went flying off just as Blu tried to grab her and she was falling through the skies.

"No!" Blu shouted as Jewel screamed, falling to her death.

Blu looked down to see her, trying to fly with her one good wing while she screamed helplessly. Blu, without even thinking, just closed his eyes and fell off the plane, despite him not being able to fly. He had a flashback of when he was just a little chick, falling from a tree, trying to flap his wings. Blu then opened his eyes in real life to see that he was falling in midair and shouted madly as he fell down quickly, catching up to Jewel and grabbing hold of her.

"Blu, you are crazy! What are you doing!" Jewel shouted to him.

"I'm never gonna let you go, we're chained to each other birds, remember?" Blu confessed to Jewel.

This must have touched Jewel's heart a lot, because she didn't answer with words, she answered with her beak. She just simply pushed her beak into Blu's, giving him a full on kiss and Blu was shocked at first, but enjoyed it just as quickly and returned it, wrapping his wings around her as they fell through the skies, getting closer and closer to the ocean water.

 **(This is where you should probably get a tissue box! You have been warned!)**

The two broke the kiss and both looked down at the water rapidly approaching as they fell. They then looked at each other and sighed as they both knew they would die. At least they would die loving each other and holding each other tightly as they both thought their final moments.

"I love you Blu." Jewel cried as she pushed her head harder into Blu's chest.

"I love you too Jewel." Blu also cried and put his head over her head, his chin touching the top of her head.

Both then hugged each other as tightly as they could, feeling each other's body warmth for the last time before the coldness of the ocean would touch. The two impacted the water, hard, but they still held on to each other as tightly as they could. Soon enough, the two were sinking, the water completely enveloping them as they made their way to the rocky bottom.

As each felt their body temperature get lower and lower and their heartbeats go slower, they gave each other one last passionate kiss on each other's beaks. They closed their eyes to feel the full effect of their affectionate act as bubbles came out from their beaks, their oxygen levels dropping.

Pretty soon the two reached the bottom, still locked together in their kiss, never breaking it. Their bodies now ice cold and their hearts both failing and shutting off, they started to lose consciousness, their time has come and now very soon draws to an end.

However, their hearts must have decided to give one last moment to their life. For Blu and Jewel both wrapped their wings around each other and finally their whole body and mind shut down completely. They were dead and nothing could bring them back to life. It was all over, not only for the existence of the Blue macaws, but for a pair of lovebirds. They could have spent the rest of their lives in happiness together, to have chicks and raise them, and for their chicks to have their own mates and chicks and for Blu and Jewel to become grandparents and die in a more peaceful way, rather than on the ocean bottom.

However, reality was that Blu and Jewel were never going to have that life together , but at least they died together and well that's all that matters. Is that they ended their lives in happiness in the face of such a terrible death. Blu and Jewel are still and will forever be, chained to each other birds.

The End.

* * *

 **(Cries uncontrollably) Can someone please give me a tissue? I need to cry right now!**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this… Or you want to punch me because I made you cry… I don't know…**

 **But I will see you in the next update!**


End file.
